Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział V
Pan Skrzetuski szedł ze swym podjazdem w ten sposób, że we dnie wypoczywał w lasach i jarach, pilnie rozstawiając straże, a nocami tylko posuwał się naprzód. Zbliżywszy się do jakiej wioski, zwykle otaczał ją tak, aby noga nie wyszła, brał żywność, paszę dla koni, a przede wszystkim zbierał wieści o nieprzyjacielu, po czym wychodził nie czyniąc ludziom nic złego, wyszedłszy zaś zmieniał nagle drogę, aby nieprzyjaciel nie mógł się we wsi dowiedzieć, w którą podjazd udał się stronę. Celem wyprawy było: dowiedzieć się, czy Krzywonos ze swymi czterdziestoma tysiącami ludzi oblega dotąd Kamieniec, czy też rzuciwszy bezowocne oblężenie idzie w pomoc Chmielnickiemu, aby razem z nim stanąć do walnej rozprawy, a dalej: co robią dobrudzcy Tatarzy? – czy już Dniestr przeszli i połączyli się z Krzywonosem, czy z tamtej strony jeszcze leżą? Ważne to były dla obozu polskiego wiadomości i regimentarze sami powinni się byli o nie starać, ale że nie przyszło im to, jako niedoświadczonym ludziom, do głowy, przeto książę wojewoda ruski wziął na siebie ten ciężar. Jeżeliby bowiem pokazało się, że Krzywonos wraz z białogrodzkimi i dobrudzkimi hordami porzucił oblężenie nie zdobytego Kamieńca i do Chmielnickiego dążył – tedy należało jak najprędzej na tego ostatniego uderzać, zanimby do najwyższej potęgi nie wyrósł. Tymczasem generał–regimentarz, książę Dominik Zasławski–Ostrogski, nie śpieszył się i w chwili wyjazdu Skrzetuskiego dopiero za dwa lub trzy dni spodziewano się go w obozie. Widocznie ucztował swym zwyczajem po drodze i miał się dobrze, a tymczasem mijała najlepsza pora złamania potęgi Chmielnickiego i książę Jeremi rozpaczał na myśl, że jeśli wojna tak dalej prowadzoną będzie, to nie tylko Krzywonos i ordy zadniestrzańskie na czas do Chmielnickiego przybędą, ale i sam chan na czele wszystkich sił perekopskich, nohajskich i azowskich. Jakoż i były wieści w obozie, że chan już Dniepr przebył i że w dwieście tysięcy koni dzień i noc na zachód dąży, a książę Dominik nie przybywał i nie przybywał. Coraz też było prawdopodobniejszym, że wojska stojące pod Czołhańskim Kamieniem muszą stanąć do rozprawy z potęgą pięćkroć liczniejszą i że w razie klęski regimentarzy nic już nie przeszkodzi nieprzyjacielowi wtargnąć do serca Rzeczypospolitej, pod Kraków i Warszawę. Krzywonos tym był niebezpieczniejszy, że na wypadek gdyby regimentarze chcieli się posunąć w głąb Ukrainy, on, idąc spod Kamieńca wprost na północ aż pod Konstantynów, mógł im zagrodzić odwrót, a w każdym razie wówczas byliby wzięci we dwa ognie. Przeto pan Skrzetuski postanowił nie tylko wywiedzieć się o Krzywonosie, ale go i powstrzymać. Przejęty ważnością swego zadania, od którego spełnienia los całego wojska w części zależał, ważył porucznik chętnie życie swoje i swoich żołnierzy; jednakowoż przedsięwzięcie owo i tak za szalone poczytywanym być by mogło, gdyby młody rycerz miał zamiar wstępnym bojem w pięćset ludzi powstrzymać czterdziestotysięczną Krzywonosową watahę posiłkowaną przez białogrodzkie i dobrudzkie ordy. Ale pan Skrzetuski zbyt był doświadczonym żołnierzem, aby się na szaleństwa rzucać – i wiedział doskonale, że w razie bitwy w godzinę fala przejdzie po trupach jego i towarzyszów – chwycił się więc innych środków. Oto naprzód rozpuścił wieść między własnymi żołnierzami, że idą tylko jako przednia straż całej dywizji strasznego księcia, i wieść tę rozpuszczał wszędzie, we wszystkich chutorach, wioskach i miasteczkach, które wypadało mu przechodzić. Jakoż rozeszła się ona lotem błyskawicy wzdłuż Zbrucza, Smotrycza, Studzienicy, Uszki, Kałusiku, z ich biegiem dostała się do Dniestru i leciała dalej, jakby wiatrem gnana, od Kamieńca aż do Jahorlika. Powtarzali ją baszowie tureccy w Chocimiu i Zaporożcy w Jampolu, i Tatarzy w Raszkowie. I znów rozległ się ów znany okrzyk: „Jarema idzie!”, od którego zamierały serca zbuntowanego ludu, któren drżał z przerażenia, niepewny dnia ani godziny. A nikt nie wątpił w prawdę wieści. Regimentarze uderzą na Chmiela, a Jarema na Krzywonosa – to leżało w porządku rzeczy. Sam Krzywonos uwierzył i ręce mu opadły. Co miał robić? Ruszyć na księcia? Toż pod Konstantynowem inny duch był w czerni i większe siły, a jednak zostali pobici, zdziesiątkowani, ledwie z życiem uszli. Krzywonos był pewien, że jego mołojcy będą się bili jak wściekli przeciw każdym innym wojskom Rzeczypospolitej i przeciw każdemu innemu wodzowi, ale za zbliżeniem się Jaremy – pierzchną jak stado łabędzi przed orłem, jak stepowe puchy przed wiatrem. Czekać księcia pod Kamieńcem było jeszcze gorzej. Krzywonos postanowił rzucić się na wschód, aż hen! ku Bracławowi, ominąć swego złego ducha i dążyć do Chmielnickiego. Pewnym był wprawdzie, że tak kołując, na czas nie zdąży, ale przynajmniej na czas się o rezultacie dowie i o własnym ratunku pomyśli. A wtem przyleciały z wiatrem nowe wieści, że Chmielnicki już pobit; puszczał je – jak i poprzednie – umyślnie pan Skrzetuski; wówczas w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział już nieszczęsny watażka, co począć. Następnie postanowił tym bardziej na wschód ruszyć, jak najdalej się w stepy posunąć: może też spotka Tatarów i przy nich się schroni? Ale przede wszystkim chciał się upewnić, dlatego pilnie wypatrywał między swymi pułkownikami, kogo by znalazł na wszystko gotowego a pewnego, by go z podjazdem po języka wysłać. Ale wybór był trudny, chętnych brakło, i trzeba było koniecznie znaleźć takiego człowieka, któren by na wypadek dostania się w ręce nieprzyjaciela, ni pieczony ogniem, ni nawlekany na pal, ni łamany kołem, nie wydał planów ucieczki. Na koniec Krzywonos znalazł. Pewnej nocy kazał wołać do siebie Bohuna i rzekł mu: – Słysz, Jurku, mój przyjacielu! Idzie na nas Jarema z potęgą wielką, zginąć przyjdzie nieszczęsnym! – Słyszałem i ja, że idzie. My już z wami, bat'ku, o tym mówili; ale czemu nam ginąć? – Ne zderżymo. Innemu by zdzierżyli, Jaremie nie. Mołojcy się jego boją. – A ja się jego nie boję, ja mu pułk w Wasiłówce na Zadnieprzu wyciął. – Wiem ja to, że ty się jego nie boisz. Twoja sława kozacka, mołojecka, warta jego kniaziowej, ale ja mu bitwy dać nie mogę, bo mołojcy nie zechcą... Przypomnij, co na radzie mówili, jako się na mnie do szabel i kiścieni rzucali, że ich na rzeź chcę prowadzić. – To idźmy do Chmiela, tam zażyjemy krwi i zdobyczy. – Mówią, że Chmiel już od regimentarzy pobit. – Temu ja nie wierzę, ojcze Maksymie. Chmiel lis, bez Tatarów nie uderzy na Lachów. – Tak i ja myślę, ale trzeba wiedzieć. Wtedy by my wrażego Jaremę obeszli i z Chmielem się połączyli, ale trzeba wiedzieć! Ot, żeby się kto Jaremy nie bał, a z podjazdem poszedł i języka porwał, ja by mu czapkę czerwonych złotych nasypał. – Ja pójdę, ojcze Maksymie, nie czerwonych szukać, ale sławy kozackiej, mołojeckiej! – Ty drugi po mnie ataman, a ty chcesz iść? Będziesz ty jeszcze pierwszym atamanem nad Kozakami, nad dobrymi mołojcami, bo ty się Jaremy nie boisz. Idźże ty, sokole, a potem, czego chcesz, żądaj. No, ja ci powiem: żeby ty nie poszedł, to ja by poszedł sam, ale mnie nie można. – Nie można, bo jakbyście wy, ojcze, wyszli, tak by mołojcy krzyknęli, że hołowu spasajete, i rozlecieliby się na cały świat; a jak ja pójdę, tak im serca przybędzie. – A siła komunika ci dać? – Nie wezmę ja dużo, z małą watahą łatwiej się ukryć i podejść... ale z pięciuset dobrych mołojców dajcie, a już moja głowa, że wam języków przywiozę, i nie pocztowych, ale towarzyszów, od których się wszystkiego dowiecie. – Jedźże zaraz. Z Kamieńca już z dział biją na radość i na spasenie Lacham, a na pohybel nam, niewinnym. Bohun odszedł i zaraz jął gotować się do drogi. Mołojcy jego, jako nieodmiennie bywało w takich okazjach, pili na zabój, „nim śmierć–matka przytuli”, on zaś pił z nimi, aż parskał gorzałką, szalał, hulał, następnie kazał beczkę dziegciu zatoczyć i jak był w altembasach i sajetach, rzucił się w nią we wszystkim, zanurzył się raz, drugi, wraz z głową – i wykrzyknął: – Czarny ja teraz jako noc–matka, lackie oczy nie dojrzą! I wytarzawszy się na perskich kobiercach zdobycznych, skoczył na koń i pojechał, i za nim poczłapali śród pomroki nocnej wierni mołojcy przeprowadzani okrzykiem: – Na sławu! na szczastie! Tymczasem pan Skrzetuski dotarł już do Jarmoliniec; tam trafiwszy na opór, sprawił krwawy chrzest mieszczanom i zapowiedziawszy, że nazajutrz kniaź Jarema nadejdzie, dał odpoczynek strudzonym koniom i żołnierzom. Po czym zebrawszy na naradę towarzyszów rzekł im: – Dotąd Bóg nam szczęści. Miarkuję też po terrorze, jaki chłopstwo ogarnia, iż zgoła mają nas za przednią straż książęcą i wierzą, że cała potęga idzie za nami. Ale musimy pomyśleć, aby się zaś nie obaczyli widząc, iż jedna kupa wszędzie chodzi. – A długoż my tak będziem chodzić? – spytał pan Zagłoba. – Póki o Krzywonosie nie będziem wiedzieć, co postanowił. – Ba, to i na bitwę może do obozu nie zdążymy. – Być to może... – odrzekł pan Skrzetuski. – Mości panie, wielcem z tego nierad – rzekł szlachcic. – Zaprawiło się trocha ręce na hultajstwie pod Konstantynowem, zdobyło się tam coś na nich. Ale to psu mucha!... palce świerzbią... – Może tu waszeć więcej bitew zażyjesz, niż sam myślisz – odparł poważnie pan Skrzetuski. – O! a to quo modo? – pytał dość niespokojnie Zagłoba. – Bo lada dzień możem się natknąć na nieprzyjaciela, a choć nie po to tu jesteśmy, by mu orężem drogę zagradzać, przecie wypadnie się bronić. Ale wracam do materii: trzeba nam więcej kraju zająć, aby w kilku miejscach na raz o nas wiedziano, tu i owdzie opornych wyciąć, by się groza rozniosła, a wszędy wieści puszczać; dlatego mniemam, iż wypadnie nam się rozdzielić. – Tak i ja mniemam – rzecze Wołodyjowski – będziem im się w oczach mnożyć, i ci, co uciekną do Krzywonosa, o krociach będą gadali. – Mości poruczniku, waszmość tu wodzem, tedy rozporządź – rzekł Podbipięta. – Pójdę ja na Zinków ku Sołodkowcom, a jak będę mógł, to dalej – mówił Skrzetuski. – Waćpan, mości namiestniku Podbipięto, idź prosto na dół ku Tatarzyskom; ty, Michale, podejdź pod Kupin, a pan Zagłoba dotrze do Zbrucza koło Satanowa. – Ja? – rzecze pan Zagłoba. – Tak jest. Waćpan człowiek przemyślny i pełen fortelów; myślałem, że chętnie podejmiesz się tej imprezy, ale jeśli nie, to czwarty oddział weźmie Kosmacz, wachmistrz. – Weźmie, ale pod moją komendą! – zawołał Zagłoba, którego nagle olśniła myśl, iż będzie wodzem osobnego oddziału. – Jeślim się pytał dlaczego, to, że mi się żal było z wami rozłączać. – Czy jeno masz waćpan eksperiencję w rzeczach wojskowych? – spytał Wołodyjowski. – Czy mam eksperiencję? Jeszcze żaden bocian nie myślał o tym, aby z waści prezent ojcu i matce zrobić, gdym ja już większe podjazdy, jako ten cały jest, wodził. Wiek życia w wojsku przesłużyłem i dotąd bym służył, gdyby nie to, że jak mnie raz spleśniały suchar w brzuchu stanął, to mi trzy lata siedział. Musiałem za bezoarem do Galaty jeździć, o której peregrynacji szczegółowo waćpanom w swoim czasie opowiem, gdyż teraz pilno mi w drogę. – Jedź więc waćpan, a wieści przed sobą puszczaj, że Chmielnicki już pobit i że książę Płoskirów już minął – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. – Lada jakiego języka nie bierz, ale gdybyś napotkał podjazdy spod Kamieńca, to staraj się porwać takich, którzy by o Krzywonosie mogli dać wiadomość, bo ci, których mamy, dają relacje sprzeczne. – Obym samego Krzywonosa napotkał! niechby mu przyszła chętka na podjazd wyjechać, zadałżebym mu pieprzu z imbierem! Nie bójcie się, waszmościowie, nauczę ja hultajów śpiewać – ba, nawet i tańcować! – We trzech dniach zjedziem się na powrót w Jarmolińcach, a teraz każdy w swoją drogę! – rzekł Skrzetuski. – A ludzi proszę waszmościów oszczędzać. – We trzech dniach w Jarmolińcach! – powtórzyli Zagłoba, Wołodyjowski i Podbipięta. Ogniem i mieczem 38